A Case of Fortunate Happenings
by sxmhita
Summary: Perhaps if Harry believed in Fate, he'd say this was all its work at play.
1. Prologue

**Title: A Case of Fortunate Happenings**

**Rating: T**

**Genre A: Romance**

**Genre B: Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: sxmhita**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I will it to happen the universe doesn't seem inclined to allowing me to own Harry Potter and yes it is still in the possession of JK Rowling. No profit is being made out of this.**

**Summary: Perhaps if Harry believed in Fate, he'd say this was all its work at play.**

**A/N: Hey! This is my first multiple chapter fic and I don't have everything figured out, per se. But I figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a go anyway. More at the end, enjoy the chapter for now!**

Prologue

He was really warm where he was. Warm and comfortable and safe. Safe wasn't a word Harry could use very often anymore. They were hidden in an alcove, concealed from The Order's sight, grasping for time together while it slipped away like sand between fingers. Draco's hands were wrapped around Harry's waist, his head bent down and hidden in Harry's neck. Harry simply buried his head in his boyfriend's chest, playing with his platinum-blonde hair and sighing. He sighed a lot too now. What happened to the happy Harry, the one that was simply content to be away from the Dursleys and with his friends? Now, everything seemed to draw sighs from him, of disappointment, of tiredness and of helplessness.

Voldemort was at large again. His Death Eaters were wreaking havoc _everywhere._ While the wizarding world cowered in fear, Muggleborns being assaulted and Half-bloods being tortured, the Muggle world wasn't any safer either. The destruction there had seemingly no cause, since the Dark Lord's minions took care not to leave behind any traces of magic. No amount of luck, concocted or not, was enough because for once, it seemed that Voldemort was invincible.

"Please be safe." A soft voice whispered into his ear, the hands around him tightening briefly before loosening. Draco moved to rest his forehead on Harry's, his hands cupping Harry's face and eyes looking on earnestly, searching his face as if memorizing it. "_Please _be careful, Harry."

Harry leaned up on his tiptoes, kissing Draco with fervour, trying to convey his feelings through actions. He was saying that he'd be fine, that Draco needed to promise to stay safe too and most importantly that he was coming back. Draco was kissing back, deepening the kiss, sucking on Harry's venturing tongue. Smiling into the kiss, he dipped Harry back suddenly, Harry's head almost touching the floor. Breaking the kiss with a yelp, he scowled at a smirking Draco. "Is this really necessary? I was content with simply kissing you." He mumbled, glaring half-heartedly, not really meaning his words. "Just thought I'd lighten up the mood a little, you looked like you were going to cry, Potter." The young Malfoy replied, lifting his partner up and kissing his cheek. "Promise you'll come back to me." he said, sobering up quickly.

"I promise." Harry replied.

-:-

**It's small, but it's a beginning. I cannot promise very regular updates but I know how it feels to be kept hanging, so I shall try on at least one chapter a month. Not much else to say here. See you in the next chapter!**

**Love**

**sxmhita**


	2. 23rd September, 1997

**Title: A Case Of Fortunate Happenings**

**Rating: T**

**Genre A: Romance**

**Genre B: Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: sxmhita**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I will it to happen, the universe doesn't seem inclined to allowing me to own Harry Potter and yes it is still in the possession of JK Rowling. No profit is being made out of this.****Summary: Perhaps if Harry believed in Fate, he'd say this was all its work at play.**

**A****/N: ****Hey** **again! Chapter 2 took a lot less time than I expected. For anyone that was worried about me not being clear with the plot, I planned everything out finally! I've a clear idea of where I want this story to head, so everything will work out and I won't ditch the story half way through, promise. Another important announcement I have is _I NEED A BETA READER._**** I've never worked with a beta before today but I've heard they're incredibly helpful. I've read this chapter so many times trying to find errors but I might have skipped over a bunch anyway so if anyone could volunteer, I'd appreciate it immensely. Excuse any mistakes please. More at the end, on with the chapter.**

23rd September, 1997 - Eight Months Prior

Horcrux hunting was far from what Harry had envisioned. Even though Professor Dumbledore had left his fair share of clues around and had imparted most of what he knew to Harry before his death, now that they were actively looking for them, the horcruxes were elusive and impossible to find. Researching possible objects that hosted Voldemort's soul and the last place they were seen was tedious, a task that Harry and Ron found impossible but Hermione was incredible at. Her time spent in the library at Hogwarts and ability to spot facts in thick tomes was the only thing helping the Golden Trio in their hunt.

Harry found his days turning into a monotonous routine of waking up, sitting at the library for long hours and then retiring to his bed again. He had prepared for spell work and a game of hunt or be hunted all summer long while he thought of how they would find the horcruxes but not once did he consider the possibility of having to sit cooped up in a room of dusty tomes for hours together. It was getting to him, making him more restless and agitated by the day. The _Daily Prophet_ was continuously reporting missing cases and mysterious murders that all eventually led up to one man alone - Voldemort, and all Harry could do was watch till they were fully "equipped" as Hermione put it. It frustrated him to no end but he was utterly helpless, as it was.

Day had turned to night and another 24 hours had passed by in whiling away precious time, trying to find any information on where to begin their hunt for the remaining pieces of Voldemort's soul. A loud sigh escaped Harry as he rested his head on the table, arms hanging limply at his sides.

"Honestly Harry, if it's hurting the two of you so much to be here then I would ask you to make yourselves more useful by making us some food." Hermione admonished him and Ron, who was also in a similar state to Harry. The sound of food perked Ron up as he glanced at Harry hopefully. Sighing again, Harry got up from his seat, one that he'd been warming up since that afternoon, and turned to his ginger haired friend. "Come on then. Let's go make some dinner." he said. Ron was up in an instant and following Harry out of the library.

"Sometimes I think Hermione isn't completely human, considering how long she can concentrate on words." Ron began, as soon as they'd passed through the doors and begun to make their way down the stairs to the kitchen in the basement of Sirius's home. His name had been cleared during the summer, before the Ministry was taken over by the new Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, who was supposedly under the influence of the imperius curse. Since then he'd moved in with Remus and had offered to make Grimmauld Place the Order's permanent headquarters.

"Well, we ought to be glad that she isn't expecting the same of us. And that at least one of us is capable of working that way because we'd be doomed from day one in any other case." Harry reasoned, glancing at the red head.

"Sure, but maybe we should teach her to take breaks one of these days. Wouldn't want her to-"

A loud _click_ noise cut Ron off as they turned onto the hallway leading to the kitchen. The creak of a door followed and instantly Harry had his wand out, whipping around to face the door, feeling a similar movement to his side. An uncharacteristic sneer made its way onto his face as Harry saw who it was that had invaded their space, his wand hand not faltering, if not becoming more steady.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure, _professor_?" growled out Ron, stepping forward, wand trained onto one Severus Snape. After Dumbledore's death, the Order tried their hardest to track down the former potions professor, to make him repent, if not pay for his disloyalty, but to no avail. He'd remained hidden, in the shadows like always. But seeing him now, his nose turned up and looking down at them like they were back at Hogwarts and in his class again made Harry see red. His anger getting the best of him, he made his way forward, a _Stupefy _on the tip of his tongue but came to an abrupt stop on seeing who was behind the man.

"Malfoy!?" Ron yelled, having followed Harry forward.

"If you would let me explain the situation, perhaps this would make more sense." Snape drawled.

"And why would we let you "_explain_" yourself? We know all there is to know. That you're a backstabbing snake that killed Professor Dumbledore when you realised that your incompetent pet couldn't finish him off for you." Ron sneered, making air quotes with one hand and glancing at the young Malfoy.

A slight scoff escaped the former Slytherin head as he stepped further into the house. "Professor Dumbledore was dying before I supposedly killed him. It was pre-planned, if you must." he said, in a clear voice.

"Pre-planned?" a voice came from the hallway behind. Hermione made herself known by stepping into the lamp light, her own wand levelled at the intruders. "You mean Professor Dumbledore asked you to kill him? Do you really think we'll believe that without any proof?" she asked.

"Whether you believe it or not, that is the truth Miss Granger. I know of the quest that Dumbledore put you to and it was during his own search that he triggered some dark magic that had been eating away at his life source. It was his wish to be relieved from his mercy at my hand, his wish that none of his students become murderers under his watch. I don't have to explain myself to anyone, but if you insist on proof, I would recommend you provide to me a pensieve." was the reply they recieved.

"A pensieve? We don't have a pensieve. Like we don't have time for you and your nonsense excuses. We suggest you surrender to the Order now, before it gets ugly Snape." Ron snapped, marching even closer to the older man, his wand almost touching the other's chest.

"Actually Ron, I remember there being one in Regulus Black's old room. Under the dresser I think. I remember seeing it there while we were cleaning up last summer." Harry interrupted. While his two friends had asked question after question, Harry himself had focused his attention on the platinum-blonde youth, still standing behind Snape. The Malfoy's face was twisted into a sneer, a glare pinpointed onto Ron as he taunted his godfather. But what shocked Harry the most were Malfoy's eyes. While his face was mostly passive and hid all his emotions apart from the infamous sneer, his eyes were a different story. The silver-grey pools shone with an emotion that Harry had never imagined a Malfoy would show or could even feel.

Fear.

Raw panic, confusion and indisputable fear.

It shocked Harry into remembering the night of Dumbledore's death, how the other youth had lowered his arm, unable to fire the killing curse at another being. It reminded him of the day of the Sectumsempra incident, when he'd found him crying in an unused bathroom. It reminded him of the fact that in the end, Malfoy was still a teenager, the same age as himself and that, after all that had happened, Malfoy was still human, capable of repentance and change.

But the war had drilled into him too strong a sense of self-preservation that he couldn't bring himself to give his former professor the benefit of the doubt without solid proof.

"A pensieve, Harry? Are you sure?" the red head asked, unsurely.

"Positive."

Those eyes had turned onto him now, hardening upon meeting his emerald green ones, hiding away all emotion. It helped strengthen Harry's resolve against believing the two Slytherins without any proof. Perhaps Malfoy was a teenager, but circumstances made people do dangerous things and Harry wasn't ready to be a victim yet.

The red head had disappeared up the stairs, and Hermione moved forward, taking Ron's spot next to Harry, both wands still trained on the intruders. Harry took the time to observe both the Slytherins. The potions master was in his usual black robes, hands clasped behind his back but Harry had no qualms that he was more than capable of defending himself if Harry decided to fire a spell just then. He'd currently closed his eyes, appearing to be concentrating about something rather hard. The young Malfoy on the other hand was a different case. Though tall as always, he'd lost weight, making him look gaunt. His robes, though expensive, were far from kempt, something that Harry had decided was a given when it came to the aristocrat. He had one hand positioned at his waist, gripping his wand and his eyes were focused on the ground, head bowed. Perhaps it was a habit you acquired when you lived in the same house as the Dark Lord.

"Why is Malfoy with you?" Harry asked.

Snape opened his eyes slowly, glancing at his godson before answering quietly.

"Being a Death Eater isn't as easy as you might think it to be, Mister Potter. The Dark Lord is not a pleasant man to be around, living with him be forgotten. I have brought him here in favour of him being able to live with you."

Before the two Gryffindors could digest and voice their protests to the information, the Malfoy heir had stepped forward, his chin lifted up and eyes boring into Harry's own.

"I would like to work for the Light, Potter. As a spy, if you will. I know that it must be difficult to trust me, given our past, but the Dark Lord is a maniacal wretch that I do not want ruling the entire Wizarding World." The youth slowly rolled up his left sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. "This may be a sign of loyalty to said wretch but I vow my faith to you. They say that it's hard to tell how terrible a storm is, till you actually delve into it. I know now that if the Dark Lord were to take over, then I'd rather take my life than have to kiss his foot for the rest of my life. This is one storm I'd like to stop from taking over the world, because the aftermath would be too hard to recover from. If to prevent his reign, it costs me my life, so be it. I would like to make a difference with what time I have, and that is why I'm asking you. Let me work for you, let me be your eye into the storm, let me be a spy for the Light."

Silence followed the blonde's proclamation. Harry continued to look at the silver-grey pools, unable to break his gaze. There were no signs of dishonesty in the other youth's eyes, nothing to make Harry believe he was lying. All he saw was an unfaltering earnestness that took him aback. For the second time that evening he was reminded of the image of the young Malfoy crying in an unused bathroom. The Malfoy he was looking at now affirmed his belief, that people do change and when they do, there's nothing more to do than give them your trust.

He smiled back at Ron, who had arrived during Malfoy's offer, and Hermione while simultaneously lowering his wand.

"I don't think we need that pensieve." He said.

-:-

**There we go. I'm not going to be able to update for the rest of the month because my finals start next Thursday. Drop a review please, I really appreciate criticism of any kind. That's all for now. Till the next time.**

**Hugs**

**sxmhita**


End file.
